Cry Little Sister
by Dreamcreator
Summary: A new evil has entered into Metropolis. Can Superman stop them from harming Lena and their families?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Welcome to the third instilation of the Love of a Sibling stories. I decided to make this one a little different from the others so I hope that you enjoy.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cry Little Sister**

**Chapter One**

The rain was falling down all over the place of Metropolis. Buildings, houses, cars, and yes even people were getting soak by the rain. It had been pouring since the beginning of March which was about three days ago and the residents were getting tired of it, wishing for the sun to come out and bring its warmth to them. With the rain, it's better to stay at home, or better yet in a nice warm bed where you can sleep, and not worry about going out there to work or someplace.

The rain was tapping at the windows of Dr. Lena Thorul's apartment. She was nodding her head to the little beat they were making, hitting the glass. She was glad she didn't have to be out there, to go to work. Something she normally wouldn't do.

The twenty five year old woman sighed. She looked at the suitcase and the clothes she was packing into it. She had to take a couple of days off from the hospital to get ready to leave to New York on Saturday for her surgery. Lena had insisted on working a couple of more days, but they said no that she had to relax and get ready for the heart transplant. It sadden Lena, because she loved being a doctor and helping people, who she gotten very close with over the years. They were only doing that for her own good, since she always had helped them, now it was there turn to help her. They even made her leave early last night to go get some sleep and to take the rest of the week off. Now that was a hassle, since Lena is a little stubborn, but so were the staff.

She sighed again, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV, with the news blasting in the room. Lena walked over to her dresser, to pull out some more clothes. The mirror showed her reflection, with ivory skin, and long brown hair with hints of red in it. It was in a braid going to her hips. Lena was small for her age, almost everyone towered over her. She wore a blue shirt, with blue jeans, and was barefooted.

She took the clothes out of the drawers, and then looked into the mirror. She stared back at her own reflection, with her bright lilac eyes staring back at her. Very unusual, but Lena lived with it her whole life.

The TV then said:

"**In the news this morning, Wayne Industries and Luthor Corporations have arranged a meeting for a compromise, and working on projects for the future together. Reporters from Metropolis and Gotham have swarmed over to Luthor Corporations, where Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor are having their meeting at this very moment."**

Right on the screen, Lena could see reporters and police officers crowding around in a circle with two men in the middle. Both of them were shaking hands with smug expressions on their faces. One man was much younger about in his middle twenties, and was very handsome. While the other one was older about in his mid thirties, still attractive, and had a smirk on his face.

_Do all rich people smirk like that?_ wondered Lena as she saw the reporters thrusting their microphones at them and yelling out questions that needed to be answered. Two of the many reporters that she saw, Lena recognized right on the dot.

_There's Clark and Lois. _Sure enough they were right there talking to Lex.

"**Mr. Wayne, what brought this on for you to agree on combining some of your companies with others?" **asked Clark to the younger man.

"**My father had always been one for creative ideas, and this would be one of them: Trying to help others and the public by helping out other large or small companies in the process."** said Mr. Wayne.

"**Mr. Luthor do you think this is an appropriate merging of the two companies**?" asked Lois to the older of the men.

"**This is a one in a life time experience, Mrs. Kent. You have to be ahead of everyone else or you will be standing in the dust."**

"**By a one in a life time experience, do you mean working on secret illegal projects?" **stated Lois, her eyes showing tension and her voice filled with venom.

"**I have no secrets."**

_Liar_. thought Lena shaking her head. _You do have secrets, my dear Alexi._ The prime one would be the fact that Lex and Lena were related. The world would probably explode from all the shock if anyone found out that the evil Lex Luthor had a little sister. For years, Lex had build a reputation of being the successful and ruthless of businessmen, making billions of dollars of money and finding ways to get rid of Superman. (Which Lena would never let that happen. She was good friends with Superman, though her brother was his arch nemesis.)

Yet what the world would never know was that Lex had a softer side which Lena only saw. When he was away from the public eye and safe in his own private world, he would become the overprotective older brother that Lena knew and loved her whole life. No one knew that they were related except for Clark and Lois of course.

Lena had been friends with the Kent's since the day she arrived in Metropolis. Lena and Lex were separated many years ago when their mother had passed away, and their father had kicked Lex out of the house when he was seventeen and Lena seven. Then their father had died, with changing their last name when Lena was sent to live in an orphanage. She didn't even know she was a Luthor till December.

It was in November when Lena discovered she had heart cancer. It had been a shock for her, and didn't tell anyone about it till the day before her birthday when her mother's music box was returned to her as a birthday present. She had asked who had been in her office, only for the staff to say that Lex Luthor was the only one who had gone in there all day, except for her.

It had taken a month for Lena to straighten everything out with going to see doctors about her condition and what to do about her brother. She kept thinking over and over again if he didn't want to see her or be near her. Clark had gone to see her when she told them that she had cancer to go check up on her. He saw her crying on the floor with the music box playing a soft melody. Lena then told Clark everything, from her mother dying, to Lex being kicked out of the house, to her father's death, and to the return of the music box. She even told Clark that she had psychic powers and apologized for lying to them about it for all the years she had know them.

Clark understood everything and finally stopped her crying. Lena apologized for crying so much and making Clark laugh. Once she was calmed down, she told Clark that her older brother had returned the music box with a card and a note with doctor names on it to go see. Clark then asked what was wrong about it, and was shocked to find out that her brother was the one and only Lex Luthor. Lena thought Lex didn't want anything to do with her, but Clark thought differently. He told her that Lex does a lot of things without thinking, without even a care in the world, but this was different. It had probably taken a lot of courage for him to make contact with Lena, fearing rejection from her.

In the end, Clark was right. Lex had been worried about the whole thing, till he found Lena at his office wanting to talk to him. They had talked the whole night, and everything was alright. Lex wasn't too happy about Clark and Lois knowing about them (That being Lois threatening Lex if he ever lay a hand on her, he would die a thousand deaths), but he dealt with her and Lex knew Clark long enough to trust him.

_To think it had only been two months ago. Time has surely passed by._

A beeping noise startled Lena from her thoughts. She looked at the dresser to see her phone ringing. Her eyes began to glow and the phone floated in the air to her hand. She opened the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Thorul speaking. How can I help you?"

"_Lena!"_

"Marie?" asked Lena. Marie was one of the nurses at the Metropolis Hospital, who was very good friends with her. Marie was a cheerful woman, but right now she sounded frantic. "What's wrong?"

"_Thank God! I was able to reach you! Oh, something horrible has happened!"_

"What happened?"

"_Someone broke into the Hospital last night!"_

"Christ! Was anyone hurt?" asked Lena. Concern was all over her face and was hinted in her voice.

"_Just Rick and Todd. Apparently they saw whoever broke in and were about to grab then, when they suddenly were attacked from the behind. Don't worry though; they only got a couple of bruises. They will be fine."_

"Thank God! Were they breaking into the storage room?" The storage area was where all the medicine was supplied at. They were only stolen by addicts or people in the Black Market.

"_No they didn't." said Marie._

"They broke into the Main Office?" The Main Office is where all the files of patients medical history were stored. All of them were classified and signed by the doctors themselves.

"_No. They didn't break into that room either, Lena."_

"Then where did they break into?"asked Lena. When Marie had told her almost made her drop the phone.

"_Lena, they broke into your office!"_

* * *

**Oh! A cliffhanger! I wonder whats going to happen next? You will just have to find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Didn't I say I work on my older stories? Well here's one of them right now! I will be getting the other older stories worked when I have time. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Superman or any references to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain had let up a bit in the afternoon; with it just sprinkling that the people didn't really mind much and were very glad about it. They could put away their umbrellas and relax now.

Not Lena.

She was racing to the Metropolis Hospital on her motorcycle. It was a sliver color with a design of a lily entangled with a lilac on the sides of it. Lena loved this motorcycle and took great care of it. Some people though thought it was too dangerous for her to be driving on it (such as Lex), but Lena had reassured them that it would be safe.

After the call, Lena had sped out of her house with black shoes and throwing on her white coat and almost forgetting to grab her purse. She was trying to think straight and concentrate on the roads.

The Metropolis Hospital was a large establishment, ranging about five hundred in staff alone, and thousands of patients coming in everyday. It was always busy and it was very rare if they ever had a slow day. When she parked her bike and removed her silver helmet, she saw five police cars already there. The glass doors swished open as Lena ran in.

A woman with very dark skin ran up to her. She wore red smocks, had many tiny braids in her hair with colorful beads in it. Her dark eyes were filled with excitement.

"Lena! Thank goodness you made it!"

"So am I. I left the apartment as soon as you called."

"Sorry, but I had to call. I know you should be resting but since this happened I…"

"It's alright Marie. I understand."

"Craven didn't want you here." added Marie. Lena silently hissed. Dr. Craven was another doctor who worked here and wasn't very well liked. He treated everyone horribly with staff and patients. It was only to the most important of patients he would kiss up to. For years he had been trying to get on the Medical board, but alas he has not yet, even though he had been threatening Dr. Douglass and he was a very timid man to begin with.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who caused all this." said Marie.

"I don't think so. That would require doing something."

"You're right. I couldn't even picture Craven actually doing hard work. Well come on. The police are already upstairs in your office. They had it all taped up, with pictures being taken and all those officers asking everyone questions."

They had gone up to the elevator, going to the third floor of the Hospital. Once the elevator had signaled for them to get off, Lena saw the whole corridor blocked by staff members and cops talking to them or ordering them to leave. A young officer walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, but you ladies have to leave this floor. A crime has been committed here and we are trying to gather everything up as much as possible."

"Sir, this is Dr. Thorul. The one that had her office robbed." said Marie explaining to the officer.

"Sorry, but I didn't know."

"It's alright. Could you please take me there?"asked Lena.

"Yeah I will. The others will want to question you and tell you what's going on. They are already questioning the other staff members, and we have already gotten the statements from the two orderlies that were attacked. Step this way please."

He led them through the crowd, taking them to her office. Lena saw Rick and Todd sitting on some chairs with doctors checking up on them. Todd was the dark skinned one with short hair and dark eyes while Rick was light skin with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. They had bruises all over them, and one of them had their shirts ripped up a bit.

"You guys alright?" asked Lena as she walked up to them. They both nodded.

"We're fine." said Todd.

"Heck, we're used to this sort of thing if you lived and worked here long enough." said Rick jokingly. "It's your room that took the most of a beating."

After Lena made sure they were alright, they took her to her office. Lena gasped at the sight. Files and paper littered the room, objects had been thrown off their shelves, and books had been thrown to the floor or her desk. It was like some tornado had gone loose in her here. It was even more of a mess with cops looking around and taking pictures or putting things in bags marked as evidence. They were also getting finger prints off from the large windows and the furniture that were in there.

"I want everything labeled, tag, and sent to the lab once everything is done here." barked one of the men in charge. "I don't want any mess ups or all of you are fired!"

The man was tall and scruffy looking, with his black hair messed up, like he had just slept on it, and left in a hurry not even bothering to comb it. He had a rough short stubble beard, and dark piercing blue eyes. He wore a long gray coat, with a white button shirt and red tie, with brown shoes. He looked to be about in his late thirties.

"What the Hell is this?" questioned the man to the officer as he saw them enter the room, "I thought I told you not to bring anyone in here! This is a crime scene and they are contaminating the evidence!"

"But Sergeant, this is Dr. Thorul. This is her office."

"Well it about time you showed up. Women are always late when they come to see me." He stated.

I can see why Lena thought sarcastically. She didn't like him one bit. He was sending out bad vibes that made Lena squirm inside.

"Dr. Thorul, this is Sergeant Randolph of Metropolis PD. He is helping with the case." explained the officer, introducing her to the man.

"Enough chit chat." interrupted Randolph, lighting up a cigarette. "Now let's get started Doc."

"Fine by me."

Randolph took out his small notepad and began to read, "Well here's the story: Somewhere around eleven at night, those two orderlies were gathering up supplies to be brought to the storage room and were about to head out for the night. They were walking this way when they heard noises down the hall. They went to inspect when they suddenly heard voices coming out of this room. They told us you had left several hours ago, the first thing coming into their minds was that you forgot something and came back for it. Once they got closer they heard two male voices yelling and things being thrown around the room."

Randolph turned a page over in his notepad and continued.

"They heard one of them men quote: "This wasn't part of the plan! This wasn't supposed to happen!" and more crashes could be heard. Then the two orderlies rushed in here, to find the room dark, and then Wham! Knocked out like a light. They were drugged out of the room and left in the hallway, where they were found a few hours later out cold. Do you have anything important in here that they wanted to steal?"

"None that I can think of." said Lena.

"What about those filing cabinets over there? Don't they contain important files?"

"Yes. I send the original files to the Main Office, keep one copy of them in my laptop, and another in the cabinet, but it hasn't been opened or tampered with."

"And you know this how?" scoffed Randolph, slanting his eyes.

"Because there is a coded keypad on there, and they didn't open it up. What we see here is computer paper and vanilla envelopes that haven't been used yet." With her psychic powers she could tell that they hadn't broke into the file cabinet. She also used her psychic powers to open the cabinets instead of using her hand so she would not leave finger prints behind. She was very paranoid about that. She looked around the room. "Making it look as though a paper storm had happen in here."

"Oh really?"

Marie looked at him crossly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"This isn't any of your business lady." Spat Randolph.

"Wait a minute." Said Lena, not liking the way the Sergeant was talking to her friend. "Are you implying something very differently, Sergeant?" asked Lena.

"Well at first we thought this was a normal typical robbery against the Hospital you know, like say a disgruntle patient or extremist or something or the other. Yet not quite, since we couldn't find any finger prints in here from them and… none from you either."

"Why? Is there something else?" asked Lena.

"I think we should discuss this more privately, say like back at the police station." said Randolph. "Because something is not right here."

"You're way out of line, Sergeant."

Everyone turned around to see two more men walk into the room. One of them, was wearing a long a blue jacket, with gray pants on and brown shoes. He had blonde hair with dull blue eyes. The other one wore a long brown overcoat, with tan pants and black shoes. His hair was brown slightly turning gray and had blue eyes with dark rim glasses on. They looked to be around in their forties.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, Doctor, but I'm Lieutenant Daniel's of Metropolis PD. I will be in charge from here on end." said the blonde man.

"But I am-"

"I said I was in charge Randolph."

The Sergeant scoffed and looked like a scorn child. Lena in the back of her mind was pleased for someone else to be in charge. He was getting on her nerves badly.

"And who is this?" asked Randolph suspiciously.

"This is Commissioner Gordon of Gotham Police and also a very old friend of mine as well. We go way back to our Academy days."

"How do you do?" asked Lena shaking both of their hands.

"Good. Though I wish I could say the same thing for you." said Gordon.

"Gotham?" spat Randolph, "Shouldn't you be protecting the Playboy Bruce Wayne at Luthor Corps? This is Metropolis affairs not Gotham."

"You're getting out of line again." Said Daniel's eying him "He is here, because I asked him to be here. Now if I hear one more word or some sarcastic remark out of that mouth of yours again, out you go. You hear me?"

Randolph muttered under his breath, but he followed the order Daniel's had given him.

"Now," began Daniel's, "the reason why we are asking is that, it might not be something against the Hospital."

"Why is that?"

"Well, the two orderlies had overheard something else being said. Apparently the two intruders were upset that the person who owned the office wasn't there and couldn't finish off the job."

Lena gulped, "Are you saying…"

"Dr. Thorul, did you have a disagreement with a patient recently?" asked Daniel's.

"No, I never had a problem with anyone before."

"Are you sure? Because these men had the worst of intentions. And what the staff has told me, you usually leave late at night, but they made you leave early last night. Why is that?"

Lena and Marie both looked at each other. They didn't say anything, till Marie nodded her head. Lena looked back to the officers.

"It's because of…my health." said Lena, embarrassed. She really didn't like talking about it with anybody, not even with her friends and family.

"What about your health?" said Randolph, "Except for the freaky eyes, you look perfectly healthy to me."

"Looks can be very deceiving. And for your information, Sir, this is a birth defect."

"Whatever." scoffed the Sergeant.

"Anyway, until we can figure this out, do you have somewhere else to stay for the night? Somewhere safe, until this is solved?"

"I can find a place."

"Alright then. Now if we can get your statement-"

He never did finish his sentence when the windows suddenly broke with flying bullets aiming towards them.

* * *

**Oh A cliffhanger! I'm such a horrible person for doing that. I wonder what's going to happen next? You're just going to have to find out!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm BACK!**

**Have I kept you quivering in your shoes to find out what happened after that horrible cliffhanger I left? Well now you get to find out! I would like to thank all those who have read and reviewed this story. Makes me so happy! On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or any references to them.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get down!" yelled Gordon, hitting the floor along with everyone else. Glass shards were hitting them, and landing on top of them. Lena looked over to see Marie panicking beside her. Lena took her hand and both held each other.

"Shots fired! I repeat shots fired at Metropolis Hospital!" cried Daniel's in his talkie, "Send backup now! Send back up!"

With her powers Lena was able to determine if anyone got hurt. She felt sensations of fright, anxiety, but no pain whatsoever, making her relieved no one was hurt.

They lay on the floor, even after the gunshots stop. Gordon and Daniel's got up from the floor, making sure it was safe to do so. They helped Lena and Marie up from the floor. Randolph was cursing out loudly, not minding the ladies in the room.

"What the %$& was that?!" he cried out.

"Gunshots. What else?" said Gordon not amused right now. Randolph just flipped him off.

"Very professional."

Lena looked over to Marie. She was shaking.

"You okay?"

Marie nodded her head, but she wasn't convinced.

"Well I can at least say they did something right. They have completely messed up this back wall. I've always hated the color and now I will be able to paint it whatever I want." said Lena.

Marie laughed a little.

"No, I'm serious; I can have polka dots or pink flamingos painted on there if I wanted to. What do you think of zebra stripes?"

Now Marie actually laughed at that. Gordon even smiled as well. It was very rare for him to see a gunshot victim comfort another one.

"Thanks, Lee." She whispered to Lena.

"You're welcome." She whispered back and led Marie out of the room to see one of the doctors. Once she knew Marie was in safe hands, Lena walked back to the officers.

"You still think it isn't about her?" said Randolph looking a little bit pleased with himself as he paraded around the room like a arrogant peacock. Daniel's glared at him, while Gordon went up to Lena.

"Dr. Thorul, we're going to have to ask you some questions about this. Do you mind?"

Lena shook her head no. "Go right ahead."

"Are you positive that you had no quarrel with anyone recently? Something that seemed so trivial at the time, you wouldn't even think nothing of it?"

"No. It's the honest truth, Sir." said Lena.

"You usually stay late working here, but for the last couple of days, you have been leaving early. You said for health reasons, correct?" asked Gordon.

"Yes."

"Is that so? Then why is that that you have to leave town on Saturday? You involved with anything, illegal?" accused Randolph.

Lena wasn't pleased. "No, I am not. The reason being, I have to leave in a couple of days, is for a Heart Transplant. I have heart cancer, Sergeant."

That shut up the arrogant cop.

"I'm sorry." replied Gordon with sympathy in his voice.

"It is alright." She said with a small smile. "I've lived with it." She leaned against the wall. "I took a month off, for the surgery since they won't be able to find a donor soon, but they want me to be prepared, once they do find one. It's procedure."

"I see." Said Daniel's writing this down in his notebook. "Do you have family or friends you can stay with or something? If not, then we can find you a hotel to stay out till we have this solved."

"Thank you, but I can reassure you I will be fine at my apartment." said Lena, "I don't need to be in protective custody."

"Dr. Thorul, please consider this. This could happen again, without you even knowing it. It will be better this way, knowing that you are safe."

"Thank you, but no."

"Now look here missy!" cried Randolph.

"Lena!"

They all turned around to see two people running to them from the hall. One was a woman in her late twenties, with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue navy suit with high heels, a reporters I.D. was on her jacket. The other was a tall man, in his late twenties as well, with dark locks, and glasses covering up his blue green eyes. He was tan and wore a light blue baggy suit with black shoes. He too wore a reporters I.D.

"Clark! Lois!" exclaimed Lena as they came in. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Luthor Corps?"

"Yes and no." said Lois. "Well we were supposed to be there interviewing the two biggest arrogant rich boys on the planet, when we noticed some of the police leaving. One of them said there was a shooting at the Hospital and they needed back up. So we got here as fast as we can."

"You alright?" asked Clark as he looked around the room.

"I'm okay and so is everyone else. The only one that didn't make it was my office." said Lena.

"Very funny." said Lois sarcastically.

"You asked." said Lena with a smile, that Clark couldn't even help smile.

"Hey! This is a crime scene, and almost a homicide. Now get the Hell out of here, before I make you. I don't care that your reporters, get the Hell out of here." said Randolph.

"Listen, scumbag, I have a right to be here. This is big news, and I go where the action is! The Amendments say I can be here-"

"We're friends." Said Clark quickly covering up his wife's mouth, before she got them kicked out. The officers looked at Lena and she confirmed it.

"Why did you-"began Lois glaring at him.

"Do you want to get kicked out of here, or find out what happened?" whispered Clark. Lois shut her mouth, but was mad about it and it was seen all over her face.

"Now then, we were discussing the living situation with Dr. Thorul here. Since you happen to be friends, maybe you could convince her she would be much safer in police custody then at her own apartment."

"Police custody? What has she done, rob a bank?" questioned Lois. Clark and Lena rolled their eyes.

"Miss, your friend here had her office robbed, two orderlies beaten up, and not say ten or twenty minutes ago was shot at. Tell me what do you think should be done?" asked Daniel's.

Clark eyes literally popped out of his sockets, feeling the guilt that Superman should have been here to protect them from harm and not attending some business meeting. He gulped nervously.

"She will stay with us." said Lois, "That way we can keep an eye out for her, while the police investigate."

"I can't let you do that Lo." said Lena, "You have your little boy to worry about and I don't want to put your lives and Jason's in danger."

"It's okay, we can deal with and that's final!"

"The doctor is right. If you have a child then that might cause some harm. Please let us do our job and put you into police custody." said Gordon.

"Excuse me, aren't you on the Gotham PD?" asked Lois.

"Yes, I am."

"Then why should you be involved? This is way out of your district."

"I'm helping with the case."

"Doesn't matter. Our police can handle it or better yet Superman can do it."

Randolph scoffed. "Pfff! Him? Where was your Superhero when we were being shot at? Where was he when the bullets were flying everywhere? Huh? If you ask me-"

"Which we didn't." said Lois.

"-if he couldn't show up here when there was trouble now, then we can't count on him later."

Clark, Lois, and Lena were glaring at him. How dare he insult Superman like that! He had done more for Metropolis then Randolph has ever done to help in his life. Clark was this close to losing his temper, but some of the guilt he had felt early was sinking in. Randolph was right. He should have been there.

"He has better things to do then help your sorry behind." said Lois. Lena silently agreed with her. She could feel Lois's hatred for the Sergeant vibrating off her.

"Look," interrupted Daniel's before any bloodshed could happen, "Can we get back to the bigger picture here? Such as finding a safe place for the Doctor?" He turned over to Lena. "We can find a hotel for you tonight, and then send you with a couple of our officers to go help you back some things-"

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone looked over to the doorway. A tall man was standing there, no emotion on his face. He was deathly pale, almost looking like a corpse. He was around in his mid thirties, still very attractive, and had cold steely gray-blue eyes. He wore an expensive black suit, with black shoes, and a very long black jacket that was opened. The one thing that stood out the most about him was that he had no hair on his head. He was completely bald.

"Lex Luthor, what are you doing here?" spat Lois. Lex raised his eyebrows at her as he walked over to them, his shoes stepping on the glass breaking it even more.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Mrs. Kent." said Lex.

_Here we go again_ thought Clark and Lena at the same time.

"Hold it!" cried Randolph; he was extremely pissed off right now, "What the Hell? Should you all be having a conference with the rich play boy?"

"Our meeting finished rather early." said another voice. In came a younger man about in his mid twenties, and wearing an expensive gray suit. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. "When two of Metropolis's finest reporters leave in a middle of an important meeting, it kinds of… raises your suspicions in some way."

"We had more important things on our minds." said Lois, "Though why two of the richest men in the world would follow us I will never know."

"Well, that was only one reason. The other reason was the disappearance of Commissioner Gordon."

"Sorry about that Mr. Wayne." apologized Gordon.

"It's alright."

"Well now that you know, why don't you two leave and play politics or something like that?" said Lois. This really wasn't her day to deal with business men.

"You really hurt me, Mrs. Kent, do you know that?" said Lex with sarcasm filling every inch of his voice and body language. "Now, why is it you had to rush out like that? I'm sure your boss of the Daily Planet wouldn't be so pleased to find out that the best of his reporters ran out on a story, with no explanation whatsoever."

"The explanation, Mr. Luthor, is that one of our dearest and closest friends almost became a test dummy with hundreds of bullets holes in her body along with a bunch of police officers." Lena sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Lois. This is not the appropriate time or place to show off your theater skills." said Lena, shaking her head in her hands. Lois did have the taste for dramatics when she wanted to draw attention to an important story. Now was not the appropriate time to do so, especially to the one man who had a fiery temper.

Lex looked at her, with no movement from his body, not one emotion on his face. "Care to repeat that again?"

"Lena here almost had to go to the morgue today, because over a hundred bullets came crashing through the window wanting to make sure she wasn't standing anymore. Sound like a familiar tactic to you, Mr. Luthor?" questioned Lois to Lex, getting her point across to him.

He got the message.

Lex walked over to Lena, more glass crunching against his shoes. "You were shot at, Dr. Thorul?" he asked with no emotion in his face, but his eyes told another story. They were filled with concern and worry.

"I'm alright. It was just a couple of gunshots. That's all. Nothing like Lois said to you, sir." said Lena. She didn't want him to worry. He had too much going on already and she didn't want to add more to his plate of troubles.

"A couple of gunshots?" said Bruce looking around the room. "More like a battle was going on in here. It seems the war in Iraq had just walked in to your office, Doctor."

"Alright! That's it! Everyone out! This is my crime scene, and all of you are contaminating the evidence! Out! Now!" ordered Randolph to everyone in the room.

"With pleasure." Said Lois, and before she could make a comeback, Clark grabbed her by her mouth and led her out the room. Lex followed after them, and Lena was going to join them, when Randolph tightly held on to her arm.

"I wouldn't be thinking about leaving town to have your little surgery, Doctor if I were you. If this so called surgery actually exists."

"For your information it does exist, now would you kindly let go of my arm, please?" said Lena, for his strength was amazing and was hurting her.

"Let go of her, now." ordered Daniels.

"I'm just warning you."

"We thank you for your warning." said Lex returning, after he realized Lena wasn't following him. He pushed Randolph's hand away, moving Lena behind him so Randolph wouldn't touch her again. "And if I ever catch you over stepping your boundaries again, you will be the first to get laid off from your job, Sergeant. You are going to regret the day you ever met me." He said in a low threatening voice to the arrogant cop. He took Lena out of the room, with all the men staring at them both.

"Intimidating fellow isn't he?" questioned Gordon.

"Always has been, from the rumors that I've heard from others I've talk to." said Bruce to him.

"When I meant I wanted everyone out, that included you too Mr. Wayne." barked Randolph, with anger written all over face.

"Sergeant, come over here for a minute. We have a few matters to discuss." said Daniels. When Randolph didn't make any movement he also added, "Now would be a good time. Alone."

"Well, let's go Mr. Wayne. I will escort you to your vehicle." said Gordon leaving Daniels and Randolph alone. The other officers followed suit, not wanting to be left alone with the Sergeant when he was going to be scolded.

_Strange,_ thought Bruce, _in all the years I've met with Luthor I've never seen him act like that. It was like… he cared for the good Doctor. Very strange. Also the fact somebody was trying to kill her, makes this trip even more interesting. This looks like something for the Batman to handle._

* * *

"Alexi, you can let go of my arm now." said Lena to her disgruntled brother. Lex was fuming with rage at the young Sergeant and also the fact-

"Calm down, Luthor! You look as though someone stole all your dirty money." said Lois as she and Clark walked up to them.

"I wish that was the case."

"What's this? The Great Lex Luthor showing a little concern? Call the press, Luthor has gone over the deep end!"

"I would be thinking about taking back that last statement, Mrs. Kent, if you want to still have your job in the morning."

"Setting our petty differences aside," glared Clark, "Lena, are you positive you had no argument with anybody? Something that happened a long time ago you forgot or didn't want to tell the officers back there? Anything?"

"C.K. I'm telling you like I told them. Nothing of the sort has happened. The only one that I know who would be the perfect suspect for this, but I don't think-"

"The Craven guy? The one who parades around like a puffed up peacock?" asked Lois. "The one who hates your guts so badly, he has done everything in his power to get rid of you? To the point he even tried to frame you? That Craven?"

"That's the one."

"The guy who thinks he's too good for everyone." added Clark in thought. "He could be a good suspect."

"Yet it's not him."

"Why not?" asked Lex, "He has the perfect motive for wanting to get rid of you and also the resources to do so as well."

"Yes, but Craven wants to get rid of me, not execute me. That would look bad on his image. And he's also afraid to go to jail."

"Just like a couple of others that we know of." commented Lois, eyeing Lex.

"Point duly noted. I would love to finish our conversations Mrs. Kent," he said turning around to leave, "but I have to take my sister to my apartment-"

"Hey! I will be fine at my own-"she was cut off when he turned back around, coming so close to her face she could actually see the rage burning in his eyes, though his anger was not intended for her. There was also fear in them as well, for her well being.

"You listen very closely, young lady and listen well. You are staying with me and that's finally. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Someone tried to kill you last night, and when they couldn't do it, they tried again this morning. When some psychopath with a gun starts shooting at you, they really mean business Lena."

"And he knows this because he's always been the psychopath with a gun in situations like this." added Lois.

"But, I want to find out who is responsible for all this as much as the rest of us. Then when we do, we can catch them and-"

"I'll catch them. Not you. Though you do bring up a good point. I'll check the security cameras from the Hospital and wherever they were shooting from. I'll get twenty-four hour surveillance, have everyone's records checked-"

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here?" questioned Clark, but his words were ignored. As usual.

"-And then there is Superman-"

"Oh God." groaned Lois, smacking herself in the face.

"Not again, Alexi." moaned Lena shaking her head. Lex smirked giving her a playful tap on the forehead.

Clark sighed, "What crazy, life threatening, diabolical plans have you-"

"Relax Clark. I'm not thinking of harming Superman at this moment, though it is tempting. Getting rid of him is the least of my worries right now."

"Then what are you…?"

"As much as this pains me to say, I might…. I might need the boy scouts help on this one." He said gritting his teeth. Everyone's faces were in shock. A smile came on Lena's pretty face while Lois couldn't think of a snappy comeback to say, but then…

"What was that? Care to repeat that again?" asked Lois with a devilish grin on her beautiful face. Oh, she was going to have fun making him repeat something that he doesn't want to say, but is going to have to say it anyway.

"You heard me."

"But why? After everything that has happened over the years between you two, why would you want his help?" asked Clark, trying to calm down his nerves. After all, he was Superman, and fought with Lex since he was a teenager and Lex was a young adult. They used to be good friends a long time ago back in the small town of Smallville, but Lex's growing evil had torn their friendship apart. Clark had to fear for his life and his families, since Lex had tried to kill him a few times, which his plans almost did.

"Let's just say…" said Lex looking over to Lena, "…that I owe him one."

Lena smiled.

* * *

**Oh Man…this is not good…Not good at all. What is going on here? What is going to happen to all of them? What's Superman and the Batman going to do? HELL what is Lex Luthor going to do to keep his baby sister safe? Find out while continuing to read this story!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
